This application claims the benefit of Korean Application No. 98-37796 filed on Sep. 14, 1998, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for improving degree of integration and preventing short channel effect in the semiconductor device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A recent multimedia system is capable of displaying videos, voices and characters at the same time. Thus, it becomes important to have various, complicated, and improved functions as well as smaller size and lighter weight. To meet such demands, technologies for forming semiconductor circuits on one-chip having various functions have been developed.
A plurality of semiconductor circuits formed on one-chip have various functions and are operated by different power supplies. Each of the circuits should be constructed to be able to perform its own function when they are formed on the same semiconductor substrate. Accordingly, it is required that transistors having various operating voltages should be formed on the same semiconductor substrate. This can be achieved by forming various thicknesses of gate oxides to properly control threshold voltages.
FIG. 1 shows a cross-sectional view of a semiconductor device according to a related background art. As shown in FIG. 1, a field oxide layer 19 defining first and second transistor regions T11 and T12 in a field area F11 is formed on a p-type semiconductor substrate 11. The field oxide layer 19 is formed by a shallow trench isolation (STI) method. For example, a trench 17 having a predetermined depth in the semiconductor substrate 11 is filled with silicon oxide. Alternatively, the field oxide layer 19 may be formed by local oxidation of silicon (LOCOS).
First and second gates 25 and 26 on first and second gate oxide layers 21 and 23 are formed at predetermined portions of the first and second transistor regions T11 and T12, respectively. The first gate oxide layer 21 is formed at the first transistor region Tll by two separate thermal oxidations while the second gate oxide layer 23 is formed at the second transistor region T12 by a single thermal oxidation. Thus, the first gate oxide 21 becomes thicker than the second gate oxide 23.
First and second diffusion regions 28 and 29 for a source and drain are formed in the first and the second transistor regions T11 and T12 of the semiconductor substrate 11. The first and second diffusion regions 28 and 29 are formed by heavily doping with n-type impurities using the first and the second gates 25 and 26 as ion-implantation masks.
FIGS. 2A to 2E are cross-sectional views illustrating the process steps of fabricating a semiconductor device according to the related background art.
Initially referring to FIG. 2A, a buffer oxide layer 13 is formed on a semiconductor substrate 11 by thermal oxidation. A hard mask layer 15 is then formed on the buffer oxide layer 13 by depositing silicon nitride thereon by chemical vapor deposition (CVD).
Thereafter, first and second transistor regions T11 and T12 are defined by patterning the hard mask layer 15 and the buffer oxide layer 13 through photolithography, so that a portion of the semiconductor substrate 11 is exposed as a field area F11.
Referring to FIG. 2B, a field oxide layer 19 electrically isolating the first transistor region T11 from the second transistor region T12 is formed at the field area F11.
In this process, a trench 17 having a predetermined depth is formed at the field area F11 using the hard mask layer 15 (shown in FIG. 2A) on the first and second transistor regions T11 and T12 of the semiconductor substrate 11. The trench 17 is then filled with silicon oxide by depositing silicon oxide including the hard mask layer 15 by CVD. A field oxide layer 19 is formed by chemical-mechanical polishing (CMP) to expose the hard mask layer 15 and to have the silicon oxide remain only in the trench 17. The field oxide layer 19 may be formed by either LOCOS or STI.
Then, the hard mask layer 15 and the buffer oxide layer 13 (shown in FIG. 2A) on the first and second transistor regions T11 and T12 are removed from the semiconductor substrate 11.
In FIG. 2C, a first gate oxide layer 21 is formed on the first and second transistor regions T11 and T12 of the semiconductor substrate 11 by thermal oxidation. The first gate oxide layer 21 on the second transistor region T12 is then removed by photolithography. Thus, only the first gate oxide layer 21 at the first transistor region T11 remains on the semiconductor substrate 11.
FIG. 2D shows a second gate oxide layer 23 formed on the exposed surface of the second transistor region T12 of the semiconductor substrate 11 by thermal oxidation. In this process, the first gate oxide layer 23 at the first transistor region T11 becomes thicker. As a result, the first gate oxide layer 21 is thicker than the second gate oxide layer 23.
Referring to FIG. 2E, polycrystalline silicon doped with impurities is deposited on the first and second gate oxide layers 21 and 23 and the field oxide layer 19 by CVD. Then, first and second gates 25 and 26 are formed by patterning the polycrystalline silicon. The first and second gate oxide layers 21 and 23, thus, remain at predetermined portions of the first and second transistor regions T11 and T12 of the semiconductor substrate 11.
First and second diffusion regions 28 and 29 for a source and drain of first and second transistors are formed by heavy ion-implantation with n-type impurities using the first and second gates 25 and 26 as masks.
As explained in the foregoing description, the semiconductor device according to the related background art is fabricated by forming a first gate oxide layer only on a first transistor region of a semiconductor substrate and by forming a second gate oxide layer on the exposed surface of a second transistor region of the semiconductor substrate by thermal oxidation. In this process, the first gate oxide layer on the first transistor region becomes thicker than the second gate oxide layer. Hence, transistors having a plurality of gate oxide layers which have different thicknesses are fabricated by the previously described background art method.
However, the above-mentioned method has the following drawbacks. For example, a desirable thickness of the gate oxide layers cannot be readily achieved because the gate oxide layers should be etched and re-oxidized. Moreover, since the gates are formed on the semiconductor substrate, the planarization of multi-layered wires becomes worse, and a short channel effect occurs due to reduction in size of the device.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a semiconductor device and a method fabricating method the same that substantially obviate one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor device of which degree of integration is improved and in which gate oxide layers are easily controlled in thickness.
Another object in the present invention is to provide a semiconductor device in which planarization in multi-layered wires is improved and in which a short channel effect is prevented.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method of fabricating a semiconductor device wherein a plurality of gate oxide layers are easily formed and the thickness of the gate oxide layers are easily controlled.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, a semiconductor device having first and second transistor regions and a field region includes a semiconductor substrate having a first type conductivity, a first trench in the substrate at the field region separating the first and second transistor regions from each other, a second trench in the substrate over the first trench, a first field oxide layer in the first trench, a second field oxide layer in the second trench over the first field oxide layer, first and second gate oxide layers on sides of the second trench, first and second gates in the second field oxide layer, and second and third impurity regions at the bottom surface of the second trench and first and fourth impurity regions outside the second trench on the substrate.
In another aspect of the present invention, a semiconductor device having first and second transistor regions and a field region includes a semiconductor substrate having a first type conductivity, a first trench in the substrate at the field region separating the first and second transistor regions from each other, a second trench in the substrate over the first trench, a first field oxide layer in the first trench, a second field oxide layer in the second trench over the first field oxide layer, third and fourth trenches at the first and second transistor regions of the second field oxide layer, first and second gate oxide layers between the second and third trenches and the second and fourth trenches, wherein the first and second gate oxide layers have thickness different from each other, first and second gates in the third and fourth trenches at the first and second transistor regions, respectively, first and second impurity regions of a second type conductivity outside the second trench on the substrate and on the bottom surface of the second trench, and third and fourth impurity regions of a second conductive type on the bottom surface of the second trench and outside the second trench.
In another aspect of the present invention, a semiconductor device having first and second transistor regions and a field region includes a semiconductor substrate having a first type conductivity, a first trench in the substrate at the field region separating the first and second transistor regions from each other, a first field oxide layer in the first trench, a well region having a second type conductivity at the first transistor region, a second trench over the first trench in the substrate, the second trench having a width greater than the first trench, a second field oxide layer in the second trench over the first field oxide layer, third and fourth trenches. in the second field oxide layer, first and second gate oxide layers between sides of the second trench and the third and fourth trenches, wherein the first and second gate oxide layers have thicknesses different from each other, first and second gates in the third and fourth trenches, respectively, first and second impurity regions of a second type conductivity outside the second trench on the substrate and on the bottom surface of the second trench, and third and fourth impurity regions of a second type conductivity on the bottom surface of the second trench and outside the second trench.
In a further aspect of the present invention, a method of fabricating a semiconductor device having first and second transistor regions and a field region includes the steps of forming a first trench in the field area of a semiconductor substrate, thereby defining the first and second transistor regions, forming a second trench over the first trench in the semiconductor substrate, forming a first field oxide layer in the first trench, forming first, second, third and fourth impurity regions outside the second trench and on the bottom surface of the second trench except where the first field oxide layer is formed, forming a second field oxide layer in the second trench over the second and third impurity regions including the first field oxide layer, forming third and fourth trenches in the second field oxide layer, so as to define first and second gate oxide layers, and forming first and second gates in the third and fourth trenches.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.